1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for delivering pre-recorded messages to persons coming through a desired area such as through the door of a business establishment for the purpose of conveying a short pre-recorded message to same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with known type devices for conveying messages to desired persons is that normally such messages cannot be pre-recorded with accurate single cycle actuation and de-actuation of the playing mechanism.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are not readily attachable and detachable to different door attaching structures to permit the quick and easy interchange of a single player unit for different door inlets and outlets of a business establishment. Thus, in order to have flexibility and desired coverage of a multi-exit business establishment, a plurality of units are normally necessary. This greatly increases the overall cost which is sometimes prohibitive for the small business operator.
Another problem with known type devices are that they are not readily adjustable for actuation by different door swings and sizes of same.
Known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows:
______________________________________ 873,638 Van Bergh December 10, 1907 2,152,296 Weis et al March 28, 1939 2,455,922 Englander December 14, 1948 ______________________________________
None of these known devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.